Talk:Kingdom Hearts Legacy
Starting a character Hi, I'm... me... I think, maybe I'm that other guy, I don't know, anyway, I wanted to make a character here to RP with, and I wanted to know what the best way of going about that. Is there a template I should fill out? Do I need someone's permission? I already pretty much made up a character, and I like writing fanfics so, where do I sign?!?! NobodiewithaHeart 01:39, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Hello there :P Now, to create a character, you simply go to the main page and use the "create new article" button in the "Contribute to this Wiki" box to create your character's article. Once you are editing the page, you add the InfoCharacter template and fill out the fields you can fill in (I'll do you kana/japanese name, if you'd like). Also creating an account on the official KHL site wouldn't hurt (the RP was originally intended to be hosted in the forums there, but since freewebs started actiong up, we were thinking of creating an RP-Zone here on the Wiki!) So, does that explain it? - [[User:Xiggie|'Ice']][[User talk:Xiggie|'boy']] 13:16, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks very much, that helps quite alot, but for those of us... ok, me, who are artisticly challanged, how would one go about making an Image of one's fannon character? I know what he'd look like in my head but, my hands can't draw it. =(NobodiewithaHeart 16:19, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :You could try and search for a similar character over the internet :P - [[User:Xiggie|'Ice']][[User talk:Xiggie|'boy']] 17:06, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, look at Vector Gray. I was too lazy (and unskilled) to make a picture on my own, so I just found one of Cloud and had it photoshopped to the way I wanted it. Ah, just shut up, will ya? 18:22, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Very cool, guess I'll have to try that then... thanks for editing my page, it does look better although the reason I called it ??? in and of itself was a kingdom hearts referance, as entering an area you haven't been to before will only show ??? at the bottom of the screen instead of the rooms name. But, it's cool =)NobodiewithaHeart 18:34, 29 July 2009 (UTC) TO PHOTOSHOP! AWAY! *Poofs into a corridor of darness!* "Complaints" , and , adding the Ethereal would just be to much. Plus, we need to try and keep to the "3 rule". You know this, ya? if you look into the KH series, you'll see this number all over! e.g.: * Sora, Riku and Kairi * Roxas, Axel and Xion * Ven, Terra and Aqua * Heartless, Nobodies and Unbirths * Current main series : 3 (KH, KH:CoM, KHII) * 7 Princesses of Heart (10-3=7) * ect... I suggest that we keep to the Heartless and Nobodies as the enemies! I also removed the KOTC stuff, since it will never finish :P You can put it back up if you just decide the winner (I vote for Troisnxetienne :P). You should also know that there are to many Keybladers, both in the Prequel and in the Intermission! let me count them for you, and tell you what you can do: Prequel : You have King Mickey and Sora, then you must have Riku, and you have this Argus, and then Lord Kami, and fianlly Xaelus. that makes 6, while you can only have 3 ! To fix the prequel, I think that you must say that Kami wielded a fake keyblade, and took the power to wield a keyblade from the King when he fossilized him, but he still didn't get the power himself, and had to continue to wield the fake keyblade of his. and you should say that Argus has a fake keyblade, then it is OK. Intermission : Aiden, Saule, Kami, Xelot, Xaelus, Sora and Riku. That makes 7 ! To fix the Intermission, you must say that Sora and Riku's time as keybladers was up, and the Keyblades chose new wielders, Aiden and Saule. Then You must also say that Xelot also wields a fake keyblade, like Kami. And you should also note that Xaelus can wield the keyblade because he is Saules Nobody, and that because of Tira, he is the chosen keyblader of the realm of In-Between (Twilight). Then it is OK. So, if this is all done, I guess that Kingdom hearts Legacy is bulletproof :D}} Response Questions Um...I have a question...er...FALL OF LA LUTTE??? WHAT THE-???...actually, I think it's kinda dramatic when a "good guy" group falls out of power...or the like...will anyone die? That would make it more dramatic...just make sure you only kill NPCs... Xelak 15:01, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :We plan to make nr. 2-4 die, and perhaps someone else too (not TNE, Xiggie, Delacroix, Reignoux or Xelak)... - Iceboy'' '' 18:32, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, that's all good, but I have a request - can Xelak die? (or not; he is a Nobody, after all) I have a rather intriguing way for some assistance to appear for La Lutte after the fall. One condition though - he dies "putting his whole self into it"(e.g. Axel), healing most of La Lutte from a rather defeated state(Or, alternatively, he could be stabbed in the back after saving another member's life. Either way is fine w/ me.) Anyway, because it wouldn't be fun any other way, I will give a bit of a teaser - Deathhead Coalition. (No, not bad guys) Saule, since you are head honcho here, I can email you the whole story if you want. Anyway, Hope this is food for thought. My mind's been busy lately. Xelak 04:23, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Also, I vote TNE too. Links Ok, since I can't edit this page (>.>), here are some things that I notice about this page: *The links to the games back on the KH-Wiki aren't working, as they use a template that is messing with the titles. Instead, might I suggest intead just inter-wiki linking? *''Xajrond'' is a red link. Yay, it's deleted! ^_^ --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 05:25, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, I didn't know it was protected... it shouldn't be... anyway, I took care of those issues. Oh, and the interwiki thing we're using now actually works just fine, it is just rather complicated. And the others didn't seem to like the bright blue colored interwikilink that is the "official" one... so I made this one :D - Iceboy'' '' 07:58, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Are...you...READY???? =P So, (directed at mon capitan there - that's you, Xaelus) yo tengo un pregunta. How soon do you think are we to finallizing this whole thing? We started the KotC Tourney but never finished, and I really hate unfinished projects...should we just finish that now since it only involves La Lutte members, or should we wait 'till everything's finished? The KHL website has been inactive for a while now... Xelak 04:30, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I hope this doesn't sound stupid.... Story-Character Division So I mentioned this some time back, and I think I need to bring it back up. If you have played or are familiar with Dissidia Final Fantasy, you will know exactly what I am talking about. So, the current playable characters seem to be the eleven members of La Lutte Pour Presque Rien. Therefore, I suggested that there be eleven "story" worlds. A "story" world would be a world that is not critically important to the storyline as a whole, though has a definite, definied, and detailed chapter in the story. For example, worlds like "Atlantica", "Wonderland", "Deep Jungle", "Neverland", and "Monstro" in Kingdom Hearts. I was thinking that the distribution of characters to worlds work very similarly to Dissidia Final Fantasy. Each member of La Luttle Pour Presque Rien can be used in one, respective world. For example, Troisnyxetienne's world would be Shrine City, and Member X's world would be World X. The point is that each world, on the first visit, only has one playable character, and that playable character can only be played in one "story" world, that one. I think in "passing" worlds ("Traverse Town") and "critical worlds" ("End of the World", "Hollow Bastion"), the player should be able to use any character they so choose to use, whether they be able to select from all characters or from just the characters whose respective "story" worlds have had their first visit completed. Then, a transition point could occur (for example, the Battle of the 1000 Heartless), after which second visits are open in worlds. In these seconds visits, the player is no longer limited to one character, and can use any character they choose to use. In any final worlds ("Keyblade Graveyard", "The World That Never Was"), the player can also use any character. By doing this, the player is given the chance to experience the feel of every available character, and then select at least one character to main with for the rest of the game. This also creates the challenge for the player of using all eleven playable characters eventually, if they want to have a truly perfect game. From what I have been reading recently, there also has been concern about giving Saule and Aiden room in the game. I suggest they have roles like Shantotto and Garbranth in Dissidia Final Fantasy; secret characters that are unlocked by playing through a secret mini-storyline with them. So, this would mean eleven worlds, one or two passing worlds, one or two critical worlds, and one final world. Please leave your opinions on this, I really think this is a great way to format Kingdom Hearts Legacy. --''DoorToNothing video here'' Sounds like a good idea to me. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 00:09, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Destiny's Reach I suggest Aiden, with second and third choices as Xiggie, or troisnyxetienne, although if someone more in-tune with KHL (like Xiggie or TNE, or, God forbid, Saule) should show up and comment otherwise, I think their input should be a bit more relevant than mine. Heck, even Vector Gray for a fourth option if nobody can choose. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 02:04, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with Aiden, as he technically is the main character, and he isn't the character created by/named after a specific user. Then again, it would be nice to have a hero whose weapon isn't a Keyblade... But I agree; let's wait for the Legacy team to show. -- 02:10, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::When's the deadline? King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 02:21, October 3, 2010 (UTC) There isn't. It's kind of a free-for-all, after voting is done. Then it becomes a story that a big group is working on, like Legacy, only organized. -- 02:26, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, I think that the characters from KHL should be Aiden and Xaelus/Saule, but as you said, they are both keyblade wielders, so I think that we could suggest some others, but the two main characters (Aiden and Xaelus/Saule) and the two main bad guys (Kami and Xelot) all use keyblades! The biggest side-characters on the good side are Xiggie and TNE, and on the bad side there is Anima (the Ethereal keyblader) and Kami's mercenary. So these are my suggestions: ::• Aiden and Xaelus/Saule ::• Aiden and Kami ::• Aiden and Xelot ::• Aiden and Anima ::• Aiden and Kami's Mercenary ::• Xaelus/Saule and Kami ::• Xaelus/Saule and Xelot ::• Xaelus/Saule and Anima ::• Xaelus/Saule and Kami's Mercenary ::• Xiggie and Kami ::• Xiggie and Xelot ::• Xiggie and Anima ::• Xiggie and Kami's Mercenary ::• Troisnyx and Kami ::• Troisnyx and Xelot ::• Troisnyx and Anima ::• Troisnyx and Kami's Mercenary :I think that Aiden and Xaelus/Saule or Kami would be the best guys for the job. But here's an idea: How about each good/bad guy could have a few summons in the game, and those summons wouldn't be like "Shiva" or "Ifrit" from the Final Fantasy games, they'd be side-characters from their own stories. So if Aiden is the good guy from KHL, then he'd be able to summon "Xiggie" and make him do a "Absolute Zero" attack, or summon "Troisnyx" and make her do a "Stryion" attack. Every character could have like 5 summons or so, and learn them throughout the story. How does that sound? - 16:47, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Make Vector a summon for each side, and I throw my full support (such as it is for this reality). I'm thinking Aiden as the hero, with TNE, Xiggie, Saule/Xaelus, and Vector as summons, vs. Kami with Xelot, Anima, his mercenary, and also Vector as summons. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 23:32, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Dude that's way too many summons. I think maybe one or two per story. :P Early on, Vector trained TNE (and possibly Xiggie also) in war tactics, a few martial arts, etc. Also, at Remnant Citadel, he was a challenging boss that TNE and two comrades had to fight, though he appeared to have committed suicide upon defeat. It should all be on his article. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 11:07, October 4, 2010 (UTC) @LA: Hn. I guess it'll work, though I'm still pro-Aiden on that. @Xiggie: I really, really don't want to have to completely rework or even delete Vector's article, but that may be what it comes down to if he has no relevance. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 11:07, October 5, 2010 (UTC)